


Deaf

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Deaf Clint Barton, Discovery, Gen, Kid Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney discovers something about his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaf

Barney was walking towards his room when he heard sobbing. He quickly opened the door and saw his brother crying.

"Clint what happened?" asked Barney.

He gathered Clint in his arms.

Clint continued to sob but eventually calmed down enough to tell Barney. "I can't hear anything clearly."

Barney looked shocked.

He hated his father even more now. His father's constant bestings and abuse had rendered Clint partially deaf.

He hated that man so so much. 

Barney continued to comfort Clint.

He would have to tell mom soon enough.


End file.
